carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Patchleap
● ●Meet Patchleap● ● "You can't just make a mistake disappear, but you can make it less of a part of you" ~ OUTSIDE CLAN You ambled around silently, scenting the air for prey, ears pinned. The only sounds you could hear were the crunching of leaves, leaves tumbling, and the wind blowing. It seemed as if the forest were empty. The rough wind had made your fur bristle. Your pads scraped the dry grass as you kept ambling along. With ease and silence, a tortoiseshell she-cat had seemed to fall in front of you. In surprise, you leaped back, claws unsheathed. Your heart pounded. "You seem to be on the wrong side of territory," she mewed, her almost glowing yellow eyes fixed on you. Her tail lashed as she waited for a response. "Huh? 'Wrong side of territory?'" you mewed, cautious of her every move. Her claws were unsheathed and sharpened to a thin, sharp point. You stared at her, into her piercing yellow eyes, which had felt as if they were drilling into your soul. She hissed, "Yes! CarnationClan's territory!" She seemed even more angry from your question. Her tail lashed even more, her claws digging into the ground. "Look... I-I didn't know that this was 'CarnationClan's' territory.. I just came here to hun-" You were cut off before you could say the last part of your sentence. "Oh- so you came into our territory as an intruder.. THEN, you ADMIT to STEALING OUR PREY!" she spat, getting closer to you. Her ears were pinned to her head, and the fur on her neck stood on end. "I- If- Uhm- If this makes it b-better.. I'd join your Clan!" You weren't so sure about that answer. She let out a low growl, and clamped her jaws around some flesh on your neck, almost dragging you into her camp, as if she were leader. She wasn't. "I'm Patchleap. You are," she mewed. "Uhm.. I'd rather keep that to myself," you answered. "That wasn't a question. It was an order," she demanded. "I'm ___..." INSIDE CLAN You paced back and forth, bumping into the she-cat that had just come back from hunting. Your ears pinned to your head, as you blurted out a quick apology. "I'm sorry!" She didn't answer, and instead carried the fresh piece of prey to the fresh-kill pile. She then turned and beckoned you over with a lash of her tail. You quickly walked over. "Your 'sorry' is not needed. It happens quite often," she spoke in a calm voice. "If I remember correctly.. You're the new recruit, right?" she asked, her tail wrapped around her paws. You nodded, then there was a long pause, filled with silence. Someone finally broke it: "I'm Patchleap, you?" she asked. "___," you told her, tail swaying. ● ●Information● ● ● ●History● ● The kit stood with wobbly legs, thud, ''she had already hit the ground after a split second of standing. A she-cat chuckled lightly behind her. The kit glared up at her, Fallencloud, her mother. Her eyes locked on her as her ear flicked. She turned to see an orange-and-white tom in the entrance. With another ''thud, she fell, but pinned to the ground this time. She looked up at the kit that seemed to look a lot like her. He had learned to walk already. "Come on, come on!" he mewed excitedly. She blinked. Silence was his answer. He ran off to the other kit that looked like her father. Another sibling? Maybe, but she didn't know his name. She knew her sibling, Bushkit. Who wouldn't know him? It almost seemed as if he were the center of attention. She stood on her wobbly legs, left paw, right paw, left paw, right paw, left p- thud. Maybe she wasn't great at walking yet, but she'd learn. Besides, she was the smallest and most thin out of the litter. She just thought there would be one more sibling. She glared at Bushkit, calico. Black, orange, white. She looked at her chest. No white? She glared at both her parents. White, white. Strange. The orange tom sat with their mother. "Sharpclaw! Where are you!" a voice called. "Gotta go.." he said in silence. Her mother sighed, as if he didn't care for the kits at all. She was swept in by her mother's tail along with her brother, and the other orange tom. ''Maybe he is my brother.. ''She didn't have enough proof that he was her brother so she didn't seem to pay attention to him. Her tail swayed as she nursed from her mother, after all she and her brother were only young. WIP ● ●Pelt and Body● ● Patchleap is a calico she-cat. She is overall black with large patches of orange. Her underbelly is a dark gray, close to black. She has a long tail and large ears. Her paws are semi-large, and her legs are long. Her head is a bit larger than a normal-sized cat. She is slender and long. ● ●Face and Eyes● ● More than half her face is orange with little black covering it. She has a small black nose, with long whiskers. She has a notch in her left ear. Her eyes are a yellow that seem to glow. ● ●Scars & Claws● ● She has scars all over her paws from thorns and other things, and a small scratch on her back. She also has a notch in her left ear. Her claws are thick, and always seem to be sharpened to a thin point. ● ●Weight & Height● ● Patchleap weighs somewhere between 9-10 pounds. She's 11-13 inches tall. ● ●Avatar● ● X ● ●Skills● ● Running - 7.4% Swimming - 4.9% Fighting - 9.1% Hunting - 8.7% Herb Knowledge - 2.1% Intelligence - 8.3% Hiding - 4.5% Climbing - 5% Fishing - 7.1% ● ●Friends & Family● ● Friends & Trust Nightstar - 93% Shadestorm - ??? Bluemist - 91% Windstorm - ??? Twistedoak - ??? Soulrise - ??? Stormclaw - ??? Jupiterstripe - ??? Redblaze - ??? Reflectingwater - 81% Mapleshadow - ??? Littlepaw - 73% Dawnkit - ??? Pinekit - ??? Cloudkit - ??? Viperkit - ??? Tinykit - ??? Sandkit - ??? Jadekit - ??? Venus - ??? Snowcloud - 51% Family & Status Mother: Fallencloud - Dead Father: Sharpclaw - Dead Siblings: Bushclaw - Alive, ??? - Unknown Cousins: Littlepaw - Alive, ??? - Unknown Aunts: Petal - Dead, Maple - Alive Uncles: Bluewind - Alive Grand Mother: ??? - Dead Grand Father: ??? - Dead Mate: ??? - ??? Kits: ??? - ???, ??? - ???, ??? - ??? ● ●Likes & Dislikes● ● Dislikes Kits TBA Likes Silence TBA Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Category:StarClan Cats